


Making the Best of It

by DonSample



Series: Adventures with Faith [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonSample/pseuds/DonSample
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith entertains herself with Glorfindel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making the Best of It

**Author's Note:**

> This interlude takes place near the end of Chapter IX: The First Homely House of [And Back Again](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4907353).

Faith loved the baths of Imladris. They were large and deep and full of lovely hot water. Her bath this evening was even better than usual, because her tub was also full of a lovely, tall, blond Eldar. 

Glorfindel had scrubbed her back, and she had done his. They had also scrubbed each other’s fronts, sides, tops and bottoms. Now she was leaning back against his chest, with his arms wrapped around her. His hands were moving in slow circles over her stomach. 

“Hmm, this is nice,” said Faith. 

“I’m pleased that you are enjoying it,” breathed Glorfindel into her ear. His Eldar accented Westron sounding almost like he was singing. 

Faith took hold of one of his hands, and moved it down. “I think I’ll enjoy this more.” She suppressed a shudder as his fingers moved down over her mons. She’d had no one to touch her there for over six months now, other than herself. 

Glorfindel’s lips brushed over her neck, as his fingers slowly circled her clit. His other hand moved up to caress her breasts. He pinched her nipple between his fingers. 

Faith felt his growing cock pressing against her lower back, and she wriggled herself against him. She heard Glorfindel groan in response, and his fingers pressed harder against her clit. She sighed, and closed her eyes: feeling his hands moving against her, and moving herself against him. It wasn’t long before she was nearly ready to come. 

Glorfindel’s fingers left her clit, and Faith groaned in frustration. “Don’t stop now!” 

She heard and felt him chuckle behind her. “You mortals, always so impatient.” His hands were moving slowly over her inner thighs now, sliding down toward her knees, and coming back up to her sex in a slow rhythm. She could feel his hard cock rubbing against her back at the same pace. She moved her hand down between her legs. If he wasn’t going to finish for her— 

Glorfindel grabbed her wrist. “Oh no. Not yet.” 

Faith’s groan of frustration was nearly a growl. 

“Good things come to those who wait,” said Glorfindel. He released her wrist, and both hands came up to hold her breasts again. His fingers rolled her nipples between them. 

“I can only wait so long,” said Faith, pressing herself harder back against his cock, and wriggling. 

Glorfindel’s voice was low in her ear. “Then it is time to move on.” His hands came down to her waist, and tightened around her. Faith was surprised when he lifted her clear of the water. He kept holding her as he stood, and stepped out of the tub. He set her feet down on the floor, and released her. 

Faith turned around, and pressed herself up against him, feeling his chest against her breasts. She turned up her face, just in time to meet his descending mouth in a kiss. His arms went around her, holding her close. Her hand went around his cock, and she slowly started to stroke him. The wetness from the bath water was replaced by another sort of moisture—slicker, and more slippery—that her thumb dragged down from his tip. She rotated her hand to spread it more evenly around his shaft. 

Glorfindel reached out to grab a large towel from its rack. He wrapped it around Faith’s back, and slowly rubbed her through it, drying her skin. He released his hold on her, and pulled back a bit, to bring the towel between them, stroking it over her chest, breasts, stomach, and down between her legs, where she was starting to moisten with a different sort of wetness of her own. 

Faith released his cock to get her own towel, and to dry Glorfindel as he did her. They used their towels to dry each other’s hair. The Eldar fabric was so absorbent that it was nearly as effective as using a blow dryer. 

All through the drying process, and as they combed out each other’s hair, they had kept pressing their bodies together at every opportunity, and hands and fingers would come back to stroke each other’s sex. 

Glorfindel swept Faith up in his arms, and carried her from the bathroom, to her bed. He laid her down in it, and kissed her. His mouth moved down from hers, to her throat, and chest, down between her breasts, and across her stomach. His tongue flicked around her navel and he moved farther down, across her left hip, down her thigh, over her knee, down her shin, across her instep. He took hold of her ankles, and lifted her feet up to his lips. He sucked her big toe into his mouth. Faith felt his tongue circling her toe, and then he pulled his mouth away with a popping sound. 

He was still holding her feet, and he licked his tongue across her soles. It tickled, and she tried to kick her feet away, but his grip on her ankles was too firm. Not so firm that she couldn’t have gotten away from him if she really wanted to, but firm enough to keep her feet still enough. His mouth moved back to her toes. His tongue licked along their undersides, and he sucked each of them into his mouth in turn. When he was done with her left foot, he moved across to her right, moving his mouth from her smallest toe, up along each in turn, until he was sucking on her big one. 

Glorfindel’s mouth moved away from her toes. He licked and kissed his way up along her foot, and across her heel. He lifted her legs and kissed his way down her calves to the backs of her knees. He circled there for a minute, tickling her with his tongue, before his mouth started down her thighs. 

His hands pushed her legs apart, and his mouth descended to her pussy. His fingers parted its lips, and his tongue delved deep into her. He licked up to her clit, and back down to her entrance. He moved away for a moment to kiss and lick at her inner thighs before his mouth came back to suck and nip at her labia. His fingers sank into her as his mouth moved up a bit, and his lips surrounded her clit. He sucked and licked at it, while his fingers pressed rhythmically against that magic spot inside her. 

Faith felt her body tensing again. She was thrumming, on the verge of climaxing. Her hands were squeezing her breasts, pinching her nipples between her fingers. Glorfindel’s mouth and fingers left her pussy, and she growled in frustration again, but this time she felt him moving quickly up along her body. His arms grabbed her legs, pulling them up, bending her in double beneath him. Her heels where hooked over his shoulders when his cock plunged deep inside her. 

“Oh fuck yeah!” said Faith as he filled her. She said it in English, since she didn’t really have the Westron vocabulary for what she was feeling—which was strange in a way: usually this sort of thing was the first thing she learned the words for in another language. She opened her eyes, and saw Glorfindel’s face above hers, wreathed in his golden hair, his eyes shining as he looked back down into hers. She felt him slowly withdraw from her, and then thrust powerfully back in, his cock rubbing over that wonderful spot inside her. She tightened herself around him as he withdrew, and plunged again, his cock at the perfect angle to make her come. 

Glorfindel’s thrusts sped up, driving her orgasm on. Faith reached up, to pull his face down to hers for a kiss, while his hard cock kept driving into her. She felt his muscles rippling under his skin, and soon she was coming again. This time she felt Glorfindel shudder, and the smooth rhythm of his cock inside her faltered. He groaned as he came into her. 

They lay still for a moment, with Glorfindel’s mouth on hers, their tongues gently tasting each other, while they regained control of their breathing, and their racing hearts slowed. Glorfindel moved his arms so that he was no longer holding Faith’s legs bent up double beneath him, and she could shift them to wrap around his waist, still holding his softening cock inside her. 

Eventually they rolled over onto their sides, still gently holding each other. Their mouths started to move, taking turns exploring each other’s bodies, while their hands stroked and caressed, until they both fell asleep. 

* * *

Faith awoke and stretched herself out, feeling good from the tips of her fingers, to the tips of her toes. She sat up in her bed, looked down at the sleeping form of Glorfindel, bathed in the moonlight shining in her window, and smiled. _Damn_ , but he’d been good! She really couldn’t remember ever being fucked that well. Not even Robin, who up until now had been the standard against whom all of her other fuck-buddies had been measured and found wanting, was as good as Glorfindel. 

She got out of bed, and wrapped a gown of some gossamer material around herself for protection from the cool night air. It felt like she was wrapping herself in warm smoke, and it looked like smoke too. Speaking of smoke, she had been saving her last cigarette for just this occasion. 

She got her cigarette, and her lighter from the pockets of her jacket, and stepped out onto the balcony of her room before she lit up. She sucked in her first drag on the cigarette, and nearly coughed it back out again. The cigarette was much harsher than the pipe she had become used to smoking over the last months. She wrinkled her nose a bit at the smell, too. 

The night was calm, with barely a breath of a breeze and a nearly full moon overhead, washing out the light from all but the brightest stars. She could hear the Eldar singing around her, one of their sad and beautiful songs. There was always someone singing something in Imladris, so much so that she tuned them out, most of the time, but tonight she listened to their song, not understanding the words, but still feeling the emotion behind them. 

Her second drag at her cigarette tasted better, more like what she remembered a cigarette was supposed to taste like. By the third drag she was starting to feel the nicotine buzz. She blew out a cloud of smoke, and watched it drift away. She decided that she really wouldn’t miss cigarettes. She was finding that she was enjoying smoking her pipe just as much. Even if she ever got back home, she figured she’d keep up with the pipe smoking. 

The Eldar song was making her feel a little homesick. Bilbo had told her that many of the Eldar songs were laments for their home in the West, to which they would return someday. 

Faith took a final drag on her cigarette, and blew out a cloud of blue smoke. She watched it drift away on the gentle night breeze as she stubbed out the butt. She could hear stirring in the room behind her, and smiled. Glorfindel had done well in the technique department. Time to see what his stamina was like. She went back to where he was waiting in her bed. 

Faith let her gown slither down off her shoulders, into a puddle on the floor behind her. She reached for the sheets, and pulled them away from Glorfindel’s body. She stood there for a moment, admiring him in the moonlight. There was a lot to admire. He was tall, and well muscled. His skin was smooth, and he had lovely hair. He was the finest specimen of masculine beauty that she had ever seen. Michelangelo couldn’t have imagined a more perfect body. She climbed onto the bed, and knelt beside him. Her hand went around his cock, and she gently kneaded it, feeling it grow and stiffen in her fingers. She leaned down and licked him, tasting his saltiness, and hearing a contented “Hmmm,” that seemed to originate in his chest. She looked up at his face, and saw him smiling, but he still seemed to be asleep. 

“I wonder if this will wake you up?” she asked softly, and she sucked his semi-erect cock into her mouth. She heard Glorfindel groan, and his cock instantly became hard. 

Faith moved down, slowly drawing the full length of Glorfindel’s cock into her mouth, and holding him there for several seconds before drawing back again to let herself breath. She felt his hands come up, to lightly stroke her hair, but he didn’t try to grab hold of her head the way a lot of guys did when she went down on them. He didn’t try to take control of how she moved her mouth on him. His fingers combed through her hair. 

It was her turn to tease him. Sometimes she flicked at his cock with just the tip of her tongue. Sometimes she sucked on its head, while her hand pumped his shaft. Sometimes she took the entire length of him down into her throat, and held him there as long as she could hold her breath, which for a Slayer, was pretty long. Sometimes she’d pull her mouth away from him completely, and just blow air across him, drying away her saliva. 

She had Glorfindel groaning, close to coming, but he still let her maintain control. His fingers massaged her scalp, in time with the movement of her mouth over his cock, but his touch was light, letting her move as she willed. 

Faith started to make her way up along his body, licking at his belly, his navel, his chest. She felt his cock against her chest, and she pressed her tits together around it, and rocked herself against him. She moved farther up, to kiss his neck, and his lips as she pressed her slit against his cock. She ground her hips against him, pressing her clit against his glans. 

Glorfindel’s hands took hold of her hips, pulling her against him. Faith rose up onto her knees and reached down for his cock. She lifted its tip up to meet her descending pussy. He groaned again as she came down around him, and squeezed him tight. 

She started to move on him, giving him the old rock and roll: rocking her hips forward and back, while she rolled herself from side to side. Her inner muscles clenched and released him in time with her movements. She remembered the time she had met Spike while wearing Buffy’s body: how she had told him that she had muscles he hadn’t dreamed of, and how she could squeeze him until he popped like warm champagne. It wasn’t until her time with Robin that she had really learned how best to use them. Now she was giving Glorfindel a good shaking, and his cork was about to pop. 

Most guys that she had given this treatment to had quickly lost control of themselves, their hips bucking up into her in their need to feel their own orgasms, but Glorfindel wasn’t like most guys. She could see from the expression on his face, and hear from the groans emanating from his chest, that he was ready to come, that he wanted to come, but he still let Faith set the pace. His hands, which had been resting on her hips, moved up to hold her breasts. His fingers tweaked her nipples. 

Faith leaned against Glorfindel’s hands, and added a twisting motion to her hips. She heard his groan, and felt him bucking under her, but she didn’t feel him shooting into her. She’d heard about guys who could come, without coming, but this was the first time she had ever fucked one. Glorfindel stayed hard inside her as she kept moving. 

Faith bent down to kiss him, and his arms moved to hug her closer to him, pressing her harder against his chest. She ground herself against him, feeling the base of his cock against her clit. She was close now, close enough that when she felt Glorfindel come again she was ready to come with him. This time he didn’t hold himself back, and she felt him spurting inside her. 

Faith’s motion slowed, but she didn’t stop entirely. She relaxed her pussy’s hold on Glorfindel’s cock, and his embrace became more gentle. She pushed herself up a bit, so she could look into his eyes, and smiled at him. 

She saw him smiling back. “We’re getting all sweaty again,” he told her. “We’re going to need another bath.” 

“Later.” Faith’s lips brushed over his. “For now, I just want to lie here with you.” She snuggled herself down against him. 

Glorfindel’s hands caressed her back. “Your wish is my command.” 

Faith lay snuggled against Glorfindel, and thought about the twinge of homesickness she had felt earlier that night. There were a lot worse places she could have found herself, and being stuck in this world certainly had some compensations. She supposed she’d just have to make the best of it. 


End file.
